HeartCatch Precure 02
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la nieta de Tsubomi, Sakura Hanako, quien se muda con Tsubomi por que sus padres trabajan en el extranjero, el primer dia de clases ella descubre que debe ser una Pretty Cure y en el camino encuentra a las nietas de las otras Pretty Cure: Erika-Shinju Takara, Itsuki-Sora Hikari y Yuri-Gina Yasu... ¿que aventuras les esperan a estas nuevas Pretty Cure?


Heartcatch Precure 02

* * *

Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myoudouin y Yuri Tsukikage (así como sus respectivas transformaciones) no me pertenece son propiedades de Toei Animation

Sakura Hanako, Shinju Takara, Sora Hikari y Gina Yasu (igual sus transformaciones) así como Amiele, Kalet,Paulett y Dartagnan son personajes inventados por mi

Cualquier parecido con la historia original es solo coincidencia

* * *

Episodio 1: ¿ Transformarme? Siguiendo los pasos de mi abuela

Narrador(a): Una chica de 14 años estaba en un avión mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado, de pronto se queda dormida pues eran las 12:00 am y por las ansias de ver a su abuela después de tanto tiempo no había dormido, al poco tiempo de quedarse dormida empieza a soñar un sueño muy raro, un sueño en donde 4 chicas peleaban contra un extraño ser que no parecía ser de este mundo

(al finalizar la batalla en el sueño de la niña logro ver a una gran explosión)

Alright!  
Haatokyatchi Purikyua! saa minna de  
(hai! hai!)  
Haatokyatchi Purikyua! hana sakaseyou  
(smile! Haatokyatchi! Purikyua!)

sorezore no mune mebaehajimeteru  
kokoro no tane (fly) sukoshizutsu (high) ookiku natta yo

aka shiro kiiro fukuramu tsubomi wa  
zenbu chigau (haato!) iro da kara (kyatchi!) kagayaiteru ne!

omoiyari de sodatta (Haatokyatchi Purikyua!)  
sono egao wa karenai (zettai!)

alright!  
Haatokyatchi Purikyua! saa minna de  
(hai! hai!)  
Haatokyatchi Purikyua! hana sakaseyou

itsumo minna no (yes!) chikaku ni iru  
issho ni kirei na kokoro no hana (hai! hai! hai! hai!)  
sakasetsuzukeyou!

Haatokyatchi Purikyua!

Narrador(a): cuando la chica despertó ya se encontraba en la ciudad de Kibougahana donde viva su abuela. Al bajar del avión buscaba entre la gente a una persona que la ayudara a llegar a la casa de su abuela, pero no fue necesario pues su abuela ya se encontraba delante de ella

Tsubomi: hola Sakura! Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía

Sakura: si abuela gracias por dejarme vivir contigo en lo que mis padres trabajan en el extranjero

Tsubomi: no te preocupes Sakura, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi nieta favorita

Sakura: ABUELA! YO SOY TU ÚNICA NIETA!

Tsubomi: ya lo se Sakura, ven vamos a casa

Narrador(a): al llegar a la casa de la señora Tsubomi, Sakura se acordó de un asunto muy importante

Sakura: Abuela! donde voy a estudiar?!

Tsubomi: no te preocupes ya había pensado eso, en cuanto tus padres me pidieron que te cuidara te inscribí en mi secundaria la Myoudou Junior High School, ahí estudiaras el 8° grado, ven hija te muestro tu nuevo cuarto

Narrador(a): cuando Sakura entro al cuarto se dio cuenta de que había una fotografía en donde estaban las 4 chicas que ella había visto en su sueño

Sakura: abuela, ¿de donde sacaste esta foto?

Tsubomi: este...somos unas amigas y yo cuando nos disfrazamos de las Pretty Cure en una fiesta de disfraces

Sakura: ¿unas amigas? ¿Pretty Cure?

Tsubomi: bueno, Sakura debes de dormir mañana inician las clases

(en los cortos: 1° corto= aparecen Sakura y Shinju viendo la fotografía después se transforman y posan igual que en la foto; 2° corto= se encuentran Sakura y Shinju con Amiele y Kalet en el invernadero de la señora Tsubomi tomando te y luego sonríen al público)

Narrador(a): al fin llegaba el día en que los chicos entran de nuevo a la escuela llenos de esperanza por el nuevo año que estaba a punto de comenzar y en el camino a la escuela nuestra amiga Sakura se detiene justo delante del portón de su nueva escuela

Sakura:(pensando) hay que nervios, pero he decidido dejar de ser tímida, pude haberme ido a Estados Unidos con mis padres y empezar de nuevo ahí pero aun no se hablar muy bien el ingles y por eso les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran vivir con mi abuela, PERO NO ES MOMENTO DE RENUNCIAR (gritando) ¡DEBO DE SUPERAR MIS MIEDOS!

Narrador(a): la pobre de Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que todos la estaban viendo hasta que se dio la vuelta, estaba tan apenada que salio corriendo mientras se disculpaba con los presentes; así continuo hasta llegar a su salón, donde la maestra ya la esperaba para presentarla al grupo

Maestra: chicos quiero presentar les a una nueva estudiante, adelante (Sakura entra a el salón) bueno escribe tu nombre en el pizarrón e introduce te a la clase

Sakura: si (escribe su nombre en letra mediana) bueno yo (empieza a hablar en voz baja) me llamo Sakura Hanako tengo 14 años y provengo de Tokio vivo con mi

Narrador(a): Sakura no pudo continuar con su introducción pues una niña de pello azul opaca do levanto la mano para preguntarle algo

Shinju: PROFESORA! no escucho nada

Maestra:señorita Takara sea mas cuidadosa con lo que dice,la señorita Hanako vive con su abuela quien ha vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, y como se acaba de transferir quiero que todos sean muy educados con ella

Shinju: de acuerdo, mira te presento a nuestros compañeros (le señala a algunas chicas) ellas son Aiko, Chika y Hoshi, son con las que me junto durante los descansos y estos son

Maestra: ya basta Takara a su asiento, discúlpame Hanako pero me temo que el único lugar libre es a lado de...

Shinju: MI! ven siéntate aquí

Narrador(a): en lo que Sakura se dirigía a su asiento pensaba

Sakura: (pensando) como es posible que me toque sentarme a un lado de ella yo ni siquiera me llevo con este tipo de personas

Narrador(a): terminando las clases Sakura se dirigía a su casa cuando sintió que algo o alguien la seguía así que se giro solo para ver que quien la seguía era Shinju Takara

Sakura: ¡¿me estas siguiendo?!

Shinju: no

Narrador(a): Sakura siguió caminando hasta doblar una cuadra para luego detenerse en las escaleras

Sakura: ¡me estas siguiendo!

Shinju: ¡que no! (baja las escaleras) Mi casa esta por ahí (señala una casa a lado de la de Sakura)

Sakura: no puede ser

Tsubomi: a Sakura la comida ya esta por servirse

Shinju: ¡no puedes ser! ¡¿vives a un lado de mi casa?!

Narrador(a): Shinju fue corriendo a ver a la abuela de Sakura

Shinju: hola señora Hanasaki no sabia que su nieta era Sakura

Tsubomi: a hola Shinju, si va a vivir conmigo hasta que sus padres regresen del extranjero

Sakura: ¡A-ABUELA! ¿la conoces?

Tsubomi: por supuesto es nuestra vecina y nieta de 1 de mis mejores amigas Erika Kurumi

Sakura: bueno ya hay que entrar que tengo hambre

Narrador(a): en lo que Sakura comía y Shinju se preguntaba que ¿había hecho mal?, una guerra se desataba en un reino del cielo

Reina Elementos: Amiele, Kalet vayan a buscar a las Pretty Cure para que nos ayuden a proteger el árbol de la vida de los Destructores Elementales

Amiele y Kalet: si su majestad-dechu

Reina Elementos: y llévense el huevo de Paulett para que las ayude a encontrarlas, en el camino encontraran a Dartagnan que los ayudara a reunir a las 4 Pretty Cures,ahora corran

Sakura: que lindo atardecer

Narrador(a): Sakura recuerda aquel momento en el que cuando llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que el cuarto de enfrente era el de Shinju y cuando esta le pregunto si quería unirse a su nuevo club de moda para dejar de ser tímida lo cual le molesto y cerro la ventana y la cortina de forma enojada

Sakura: ¿ debería de entrar? ¿eh? ¡una estrella fugaz! ¡QUE SE ESTA ACERCANDO! !AHHHH!

Narrador(a): unas criaturas extrañas golpearon en la cabeza a Sakura de modo que cayo en el suelo y después se dio cuenta de que las criaturas extrañas se le quedaban viendo

Sakura: ¡AH! unas criaturas me están observando, pero son muy tiernas

Amiele: no somos criaturas somos hadas-dechu

Kalet: necesitamos que nos escondas-dechu

Narrador(a): las hadas se escondieron justo a tiempo ya que de repente apareció una chica de quizá 20 años que le pregunto si había visto a las hadas

Sakura: no, de hecho yo creía que las hadas solo existían en los cuentos

Yami: de acuerdo

Narrador(a): Yami bajo las escaleras solo para encontrarse con Shinju a quien le pregunto lo mismo pero esta al ofender la solo hizo que la convirtiera en un gran monstruo de metal

Sakura: ¿q-que esta pasando? ¿quienes son ustedes?

Amiele: yo soy Amiele y el es mi compañero Kalet, somos hadas y ayudamos a la Reina Elementos a cuidar el reino Elemental-dechu

Kalet: y tu ¿quien eres?-dechu

Sakura: a si, yo me llamo Sakura Hanako, me acabo de mudar y vivo con mi abuela Tsubomi Hanasaki y...

Amiele y Kalet: ¡Tsubomi Hanasaki! ¡eres la nieta de Cure Blossom!-dechu

Sakura: Cure Blossom...sabia que era una de las Pretty Cure que vi en mi sueño

Amiele: lo mas probable es que te conviertas en una Pretty Cure igual que ella-dechu

Sakura: eso seria genial

Narrador(a): Sakura bajo las escaleras solo para ver como Shinju poco a poco se convertía en un monstruo de metal

Sakura: ¡SEÑORITA TAKARA!

Amiele: debes de detenerla, solo así podrá volver a ser normal-dechu

Sakura: ¡¿PERO COMO?!

Yami: a pero si es la niñita que me dijo que no creía en las hadas, mentir no es bueno querida

Sakura: no se quien seas o que es lo que quieres, pero no te dejare que lastimes a las personas

Narrador(a): una luz apareció frente a Sakura y de esa luz una especie de perfume que se dejo caer en sus manos

Amiele: ¡úsalo para transformarte!-dechu

Sakura: ¡¿TRANSFORMARME?! bueno

Narrador(a): envuelta en una luz rosa y después de darle la mano a Amiele se transforma en una especie de heroína

Kalet: ahora eres una Pretty Cure y como tu abuela debes de proteger a la tierra-dechu

Amiele: como heredaste el mismo traje que tu abuela debes darte un nombre que tenga que ver con las flores-dechu

Flora: de acuerdo entonces soy Cure..

Amiele: no no, debes de escoger un discurso de presentación-dechu

Flora: La heroína que defenderá a todas las flores que nacen en la tierra...¡Cure Flora!

Change! Change! Haatokyatchi!  
Chance! Chance! Haatokyatchi!  
Dance! Dance! Haatokyatchi!  
Haatokyatchi Purikyua! (hai)

hirake goma! de hana hiraku  
mune no waadoroobu ni wa  
onna no ko no daisuki ga  
hora ne, gyutto tsumatteru

imechen datte daiseikou! (yes!)  
shushu ni furiru chunikku de  
otomechikku ni hajimaru shoo taimu!

kyou no koode ii kanji?  
hai! shaffuru! karafuru! byuutifuru!  
misumatchi mo kyara no uchi  
puriti wa hanazakarii!

haato ni pikapika migaiteireba  
kurayami mo terashitekureru hikari ni naru  
utsumukanaide egao ga ii ne!  
taiyou e mukaisaiteru kokoro no hana

Change! Change! Haatokyatchi!  
Chance! Chance! Haatokyatchi!  
Change! Change! Haatokyatchi!  
Chance! Chance! Haatokyatchi!

* * *

Sakura: en el siguiente episodio de Heartcatch Pretty Cure 02

Amiele: !GENIAL¡ Cure Flora ha nacido-dechu

Kalet: Amiele no hay tiempo para celebrar hay que salvar a esa chica o si no morirá siendo de metal-dechu

Sakura: pero aun no se usar mis poderes

Shinju: ¡hey! ¿donde esta la actriz principal? a ya se en donde...¡en ese monstruo!

Sakura: Señorita Takara ¿como se puede comunicar con nosotros?

Amiele y Kalet: ¡eso es lo que menos importa en este momento!-dechu

Sakura, Amiele y Kalet: el siguiente capitulo se titula "Cure Flora...¿sera la Cure correcta?"


End file.
